Mischievous smile
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Natsu was waiting for Lucy in the club and when. She arrived and saw a bargirl hitting on him. Lucy just felt jealous and Natsu knew it very well.. Adorable Nalu.


**_Fairytail belongs to Mashima sensei.._**

He was ignoring the lust full look he was getting from around the club. He was standing there in his glory all alone waiting for Lucy. He was wearing the sleeveless vest along leather pants. His chest was visivisible for others to see.

Like always she was late.

He was waiting for her when he walked to the bar to get a drink and kill a time "One Vodka lemon Bailey Make it double please, I like my drinks strong." Natsu flashed the bartender one of his usual smiles but not one that he meant completely you knew it all too well.

"Something tells me it's not the only thing you go hard on, huh?" the woman's smirk was impossible to miss just as was the way she was leaning over the bar, giving him a full view of her cleavage instead of preparing what Natsu asked from her. She sucked her lips appreciately while checking him out.

"What can I say, guilty." he shrugged, giving her a cheeky grin "But I've got my girl so, sorry but I'll take only that drink for now." he simply turned her down but she wasn't having any of it. Obviously.

If it was like old times Natsu would have taken this opportunity but after meeting Lucy Heartfilia his life changed forever. She became his priroty and reason to live.

"Aw shame" she pouted her incredibly red lips "Because you know, I really would be in the mood to have it rough tonight."

By this point Natsu himself was starting to lose his patience, and only Lucy's touch was needed to calm him down. Even that girl was good few feet away "Look, you maybe be the kind of girl I'd go after but that was before I got my girl, and let me tell you she is a really special one. Now, the drink if you'd have no problem?" he raised an eyebrow but she didn't move an inch.

"Oh I would have no problem if you'd give me something else too, you know." she rested her chin on her palm and Natsu gave her a strained chuckle.

He was seriously hanging on the last string of his patience. He definitely needs to kiss Lucy right now to show these desperate hoes that he was taken.

"I told you. Not available." he shook his head.

"And I heard that, I just thought that maybe you and me- after I'm done with work- I can get something else done too?" she bit her lips at him suggestively.

They didn't notice a certain golden hair girl standing behind them watching the fiasco irritation visible in her eyes. Lucy didn't liked the idea of some skanky bitch touching her Natsu. He only belongs to her and she to him.

"Really?" he asked back "And what could that be?" he was playing too but Lucy had seen this too many times and each and every time it ended with the girl walking away. Alone.

"Oh I could always show you pretty quick." she grinned, finally feeling successful.

"Hm let me think about it." he paused for a moment "How about… no." yes he was getting very annoyed, a smile playing on Lucy's lips she knew that look all too well.

"Honestly?" she pouted, obviously not realizing what she could get into if she kept hitting on him "Because- I mean-" she grinned at him "-She doesn't have to know." she leaned even closer to him but Natsu didn't bat an eyelash.

Maybe the old Natsu would have been affected but not this Natsu under all the cockiness and smartass remarks Lucy knew what a real sweetheart he was. Sure he didn't like always saying it out loud to her because well he had a reputation but it was the truth. He cared about her and really loved her , there was no way he'd just leave her for another girl.

Natsu always showed his feelings in physical way. His love, sadness happiness and tenderness. His hands always find there way around her waist. Lucy had been able to crack through that hard facade of his in the first place.Lucy had been able to help him get his life back, numerous times at that, so no he wasn't just going to cheat on her.

But that, despite how deep Lucy knew his feelings for her, that didn't stop her from feeling jealous. Maybe she was a little irrational at times but truth was she knew how handsome Natsu was and she knew he would draw all the ladies' attention.

Sometimes Lucy really wished they would know what he really was. Lucy would certainly laugh at seeing them run away frightened when she actually would always stick with him.

Yes they were damn crazy and possessive for each other and always missing each other warmth.

Natsu Dragneel belongs to her for eternity.

But once again, nothing stopped her from being jealous.

"Too bad she already knows then huh?" she asked, finally walking towards them and Natsu finally noticed her, a smirk forming on his lips instantly.

"Oh you-" she started speaking but Lucy cut her off before she could say more.

"Yeah me." Lucy grinned cheekily "And sorry to break it to you sweetheart but as you can see-" she gave her an annoyed look "There is no way you'd ever be able to take this hot stuff home when he has someone like me."

"Baby girl liste-" he started speaking but Lucy hushed him by placing a finger over his lips.

"Now why don't you make yourself useful and go bring that drink oh and your way there find a dictionary to learn the word 'decency' because you certainly have no idea what it means, yeah?" Lucy gave her death glare while placing her palm on Natsu's chiselled chest possessively.

"I- I-" the bargirl blinked stuttering.

"Yes, yes you. And bring me the same too, alright? No need to lose your job over a man who'd never come with you even if you were the last woman on Earth ok?" Lucy didn't leave any room for her to reply and even if she looked angry and was about to snap at Lucy.

Lucy knew she couldn't do anything to her because Natsu will burn whole world if something happens to her.

And of course Lucy didn't even wait for a reply from her. Instead she turned to Natsu who seemed ready to speak but couldn't say a word. Of course he didn't have to apologize to her but at the moment she was slightly angry with him.

"Luce?" he gave her confused look and under the dim lights of the club he was looking more handsome and it was getting hard for her to resist.

Lucy swang one leg over his and she sat on his lap, each of her legs on his sides; wrapping around his waist. Suddenly his eyes were hooded and dangerous smile ghosting his lips. His arms tighten around her possessively. She grabbed the hem of his jacket and giving him a small smirk she lean closer to him. Their lips inches apart. She crashed her lips to his.

Natsu bit lightly on her lower lips she gasped slightly and he took this opportunity to enter his tongue, she didn't miss a beat to respond to the kiss.

Lucy felt a presence of bargirl. She didn't respond to whatever she was saying. She heard her say something and walk away but she didn't pay much attention to her. Lucy knew everything about him and she knew her way around his body like he knew about her. She knew where to kiss to make him groan and where to touch to make him moan, her tongue tangled with his in a hot mess as his hands found her thighs.

He gave them a squeeze and he groaned loudly when Lucy pressed herself harder on him. Her hands rested on his neck and she pressed him to herself. Lucy breathed heavily as he did, her lips slightly hovering over his lips every so often and she heard him let out a small warning growl. But it excited her more she licked his lips mischievously. His eyes held a playful glint.

"I told you not to play with fire but you never learn." he smirked at her.

"Well maybe I ain't afraid of your fire my love." she bit her lower lip seductively. She knew Natsu was watching her every move. His eyes followed her every moment. His hand moved to her ass where he squeezed but before he could do anything else, and oh boy he did want to, Lucy pressed your hands on his chest and pushed him away.

He let a small whine of protest but Lucy smirked at him, pleased with how red his lips looked from all the rough kissing "That- is for everybody that needs to know who you belong too."

"Something tells me you're a little jealous huh?" he grinned, his onyx eyes sparkling with mischief.

Lucy scoffed "Like hell Dragneel! I am just marking my territory." Lucy shrugged and leaned down, burying her face at the crook of his neck where she kissed and licked before she finally sucked at the soft spot. She knew there would be a hickey. She was content for it to make sure Natsu understood it very well.

"Well I like it a lot when you get jealous Heartfilia." he pulled her to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"Mhm" he groaned "Marking your territory? I like the sound of that." he ran his hands up to her back "Why not mark it a little more, you know just to make sure everybody can see it." he smirked and she pulled slightly away, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm going to get you back for this you know it right." she let a small growl and he grinned even more.

"Oh I look forward to it." he breathed out and kissed her the side of her exposed shoulder and Lucy rolled her eyes with smile.

She hoped off him and grabbed his hand "Come on, let's get out of here."

"About the damn time or I was about to loose my control." he brushed her bangs side to her face.

And they both left with Lucy wrapped in his arms.

"Who was that blondie. I was just few steps away to take him tonight." The bar girl whined.

"You never had chance from start Lisaanna. We all know the famous story of Natsu and Lucy. How a girl tamed the heart of notorious badboy." Mira Jane said with smile while putting the clean glass in the row.

X_X

**_A/n: Hi! Yep I am still alive. I am doing architecture which is time consuming. I barely have time to write but I will complete all stories and write more.. Stay tune and vote and comment if you enjoyed it. Nalu forever.. ️_**


End file.
